


Pump the Brakes

by Inkedroplets



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, If this isn't how they open season 6 my disappointment will be immeasurable, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Protective Alex Danvers, SuperCorp, and my day will be ruined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkedroplets/pseuds/Inkedroplets
Summary: After Lena and Kara begin to rebuild their friendship and Lena makes her first appearance in many months at Game Night, Alex comes over the next morning to Kara's for a quick chat and to offer some advice on how best to proceed with Lena, if only Kara would listen...
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 36
Kudos: 457





	Pump the Brakes

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my docs forever and instead of deleting it, I decided to post it. I regret nothing (except posting this).

Cinching her robe tight around her waist, Kara didn’t need to even peek through her front door with her x-ray vision to know that it was Alex on the other end. The cadence of knocks gave her away and sure enough, when Kara opened the door, she saw Alex standing on the other side. She was wearing a red plaid shirt and the leather jacket that Kara was worried she might one day want to be buried in and holding up a box of doughnuts in front of her like a shield.  
  
“Is anything—”  
  
“Nothing’s wrong,” Alex said hurriedly. “I just wanted to talk and since it’s so early, I thought it best to come bearing gifts.” Eyes twinkling, she gave the box a little waggle.  
  
“It sounds like a bribe. And to talk about what?”  
  
“Let me in and I’ll tell you.”

Kara let out a little sound that was not quite a sigh but something close to it and looked back over her shoulder towards her bedroom before opening the door wider and taking a step back. “Come on in.”  
  
“Were you really going to shut the door in my face for a little more sleep?” Alex set the box of doughnuts down on Kara’s table, goggling at her. “It’s not _that_ early. Unless you were up half the night sulking about Kelly and I snatching victory away from you and Lena last night.” She nodded wisely, suddenly looking very pleased with herself. She pulled out a chair from Kara’s kitchen table and sat down.  
  
“If you hadn’t drawn that last card,” Kara said dismissively, shaking her head. “Even Brainy said that the chances of you pulling _that_ card were a statistical anomaly.” Kara had happily agreed with him but still preferred how Nia had so eloquently put it by calling it bullshit.  
  
“That’s actually what I came here to talk to you about.”

“You woke me up and bought me doughnuts just to gloat?”

“Maybe after,” Alex said sarcastically. “I came here to talk about Lena…”  
  
“Oh,” Kara said, looking like a deer in the headlights. “What about her?” she asked her guard already partially up.  
  
“Sit down first.” Alex pushed out the chair opposite her with her foot and opened the box of doughnuts up. “I got a few of the double chocolate ones that you like so much.”  
  
“This _is_ a bribe,” Kara said indignantly, her guard fully up now. She eyed both Alex and the box suspiciously but whatever misgivings that she had about the nature of the talk that Alex wanted to have, it didn’t stop her from reaching into the box and grabbing a doughnut, doing it so quickly that her hand was a blur.

Transaction complete, Alex scooted her chair closer to the table and folded her hands business-like in front of her. “I had a lot of fun last night at game night with everyone...”  
  
“I figured that out myself when you did a victory lap around the couch,” Kara said. She took a careful bite of her doughnut and began to chew quickly, wanting her mouth empty enough to shout Alex down if their conversation veered in a direction that she didn’t care for. 

“Even before that,” Alex said, the corners of her mouth curving upward into a begrudging smile. “Having everyone together again… It felt right, you know?”  
  
Kara nodded shyly. “Yes, it did…” she said, more to herself than to Alex. Suddenly not the least bit hungry, she set her doughnut down and dusted her hands off, sending a spray of rainbow sprinkles out onto the table. She met Alex’s inquisitive gaze with a shy smile and bit down on the inside of her cheek to stop it from becoming a full-blown grin.  
  
“But before you invited her, you talked it over with Kelly…”  
  
“I did,” Kara said slowly. She had gone to Kelly for advice a number of times about the best way to proceed with Lena. Not just to avoid any potential missteps but to ensure that the foundation they were building was even stronger than before. Neither of them could change the past but they could learn from it and do better.  
  
“I didn’t think it was a good idea,” Alex admitted. “I was wrong, obviously, and before you ask, it wasn’t because I didn’t want Lena to come over,” she said quickly. “But I was afraid it might be too soon. I know that you two have spent every waking moment together but—”  
  
“It hasn’t been every waking moment,” Kara said hotly, feeling her cheeks start to burn. “We just… We have a lot of time to make up for.” Kara crossed her arms over her chest, still blushing. Yes, they had been spending a lot of time together since their reconciliation but after all of the heartache that the two had endured, she felt it only natural that the two spend a lot of time together, not just to try and make up for all the time that they had lost but to enjoy the simple fact that the two no longer had any secrets separating them. 

“— I think it’s a good idea if you try and take things slow with Lena,” Alex finished. She shrugged as if to say _there, that wasn’t so bad, was it?_

“Take things slow?” Kara asked, a delicate crease forming on her forehead.  
  
Alex let out a heavy sigh and pretended to bang her forehead against the table. “You’re not going to make this easy for me, are you?” She pulled out a glazed doughnut from the box, tore off a chunk, and tossed it into her mouth, chewing slowly. “I just mean if you and Lena ever decide to be _more_ than _whatever_ you are now, then it wouldn’t hurt to wait a little bit.”  
  
Kara scoffed, looking everywhere but at Alex. “You were wrong about game night,” she said after a long stretch of silence. _“And,”_ she said, holding up her finger, a gesture that seemed to annoy Alex to no end because she swatted at it with the back of her hand. “I really think you’re overthinking things, Lena’s my—”  
  
“—Best friend,” they both said in unison,  
  
“Well, she is,” Kara said.  
  
“Yeah,” Alex said, not sounding or looking convinced in the slightest. “Just like Kelly and I are best friends.” She shook her head and flicked a sprinkle in Kara’s direction which went wide and sailed over her head and into her living room.  
  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Kara said, glancing over her shoulder again, her cheeks once again the color of ripe strawberries. “But you don’t need to worry about Lena and I. We’re... “ She opened and closed her mouth, searching for the correct word. “Really good.”  
  
“Yes,” Alex said, tearing off another piece of her doughnut and popped it into her mouth. “Right before my victory lap around the couch, I distinctly remember you and Lena trying to break the record for the world’s longest hug."  
  
“That was a strategy,” Kara said, eyes wide, looking utterly scandalized. “So nobody could read our lips.”  
  
“You came up with that plan yourself, didn’t you?”  
  
“I did, as a matter of fact,” Kara said, crossing her arms over her chest, looking smug.  
  
“I thought so because Lena would have come up with something a lot better.” She polished off the rest of her doughnut and sighed. “Just some food for thought. Maybe just think about pumping the brakes a bit,” Alex said and stood up, chair scraping against the floor as she did. "I’d invite you out to dinner with Kelly and me but I assume that you and Lena already have dinner plans?”  
  
“Well… Yes,” Kara said diplomatically. “But we could have dinner together, the four of us if you want. Unless you think that’s too fast. Maybe we should have Lena over for brunch first and move our way up to dinner,” Kara snarked.  
  
“OK, OK, I get it.” Alex batted her hand in the air. “Your worrywart of an older sister is going now. I’ll see you _and_ Lena tonight, then?”  
  
Kara nodded. “Uh-huh. Around six?”  
  
Alex nodded. “Six works. Just don’t be late.” She stepped around to Kara’s side of the table and leaned down to hug her, head coming to rest against her shoulder. “It’s my job to worry, you know?” she whispered. "About both of you."  
  
“I know.” Kara grinned and hugged Alex tighter. “And I love you for it.”  
  
“I love you too.” Alex broke the hug and had her hand on the doorknob before Kara called her name.  
  
“Alex?”  
  
“Yeah?’” she asked, turning around.  
  
“Do you really think it would be so bad if we rushed things? Not that we would, or that I want to,” she said, curling a lock of her hair nervously around her index finger.  
  
“I guess you can ask Kelly tonight, she’d know better than me. _Not that you need to,”_ she said sarcastically before opening the door and shaking her head at Kara one last time before she exited and shut the door behind her with the back of her heel. 

* * *

  
Shuffling back to her bedroom, Kara didn’t feel the least bit tired. Alex’s unexpected visit and the small hit of sugar that the half-eaten doughnut had provided was more than enough to blow away the cobwebs of interrupted sleep, even taking into account that Kara didn’t actually get all that much sleep.  
  
Shedding her robe, Kara dove underneath the blankets and rolled over on her side before the blankets had a chance to settle completely, finally falling over her like a veil, covering her from head to toe.

“So… Do you think that Alex would consider this moving too fast?” 

Kara’s face quickly turned a brilliant shade of red and she burst out into a fit of nervous giggles, letting the arm that had been creeping along her thigh slide up and around her waist, pulling her close.  
“Maybe,” Kara said cagily, before rolling over so that she was face-to-face with Lena who was wearing that same lopsided grin that she had been last night while they were cleaning up after everyone had already gone home. The same one that had convinced Kara to take the plunge and pull her in for a kiss that had started in the kitchen and ended with them _here._

“She’s going to be _so_ disappointed in you,” Lena teased, finger walking her hand up Kara’s arm. “In us,” she amended, looking shyly back at Kara, the blush in her pale cheeks prominent even in the morning sun.  
  
“She’ll get over it,” Kara said, nuzzling against Lena’s touch as her hand came to rest against Kara’s cheek. 

“Mmm,” Lena hummed. “I think so too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come ask me things about Supercorp [Tumblr](https://inkedroplets.tumblr.com/)


End file.
